


Movie Night

by klaviergavout



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Pure pure fluff, that might change though bc these boys are so sweet., this is as sweet as it gets folks. im used to writing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: Jared loves movie night, even when his boyfriends get a little too affectionate during the good parts. Well, he tries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a wonderful prompt from http://auideas.tumblr.com: 'Characters B and C are very lovey dovey together while asexual Character A mostly makes annoyed remarks from the couch because they can’t hear who’s being voted off of Survivor over the sounds of their “loud and unnecessary noises of affection.' I left out the asexual detail and swapped Survivor with a movie, but the rest is there.

Jared Kleinman always looked forward to spending time with his boyfriends, _especially_ when it was movie night. Movies were his _thing,_  you see, right up there with Snapchat filters and corny jokes; he was completely able to switch off during a movie, to be sucked in to the wonder and magic of film. The three of them would gather in either Evan's living room or his own- Connor's family didn't exactly know about the whole arrangement- before unloading school bags full of snacks and cuddling up together on the sofa. It had taken a bit of prior discussion (and a _lot_ of patented Jared Kleinman persuasion), but the three of them had finally decided on watching The Lorax; it had enough memes, trees, and sufficient similarities to an acid trip to keep everyone entertained. Plus, both Zoe and Alana were convinced that it was horribly bad- and _that,_ in both Jared and Connor's language, meant a challenge.

Jared was sat upright, engrossed in the cartoon antics of a black-haired guitarist singing about business. Evan Hansen was laid like a smug cat across both pairs of legs, a comfortable grin on his face, hair slightly tousled. Connor Murphy was smirking back, lazily stroking his cheek.

"So what was that about maple trees?"

"Right, well, they can live for over 200 years," said Evan, eyes sparkling with interest, "and some of them have been tapped for-for over 150. It's really cool, huh."  
  
Connor said nothing for a moment, simply admiring the view.

"Dear Evan Hansen: you are the cutest thing known to man."

"Dear Connor Murphy: you trying to talk like one of my therapy letters is the _weirdest_ thing known to man. Sorry. But, you know, I like it."

"Damn _right_ you do."

Connor Murphy leaned down and kissed Evan on the forehead, which earned him a giggle from the boy, so he did it again. Evan felt brave, deliriously and wonderfully brave; and so when Connor began to pull back, he darted his own head up and kissed him square on the lips, giggling even more at the sudden blush that covered Connor's cheeks.

At this point Jared was _distraught._ He loved those two more than anything in the world, and the kissing was adorable- but _holy shit,_ they'd talked over at least a third of the song.

"Hey, guys, this is the one song the whole Internet seems to have a giant boner for, so could we please just. Tone the PDA down? A little bit?"

Both Connor and Evan looked up at Jared in an instant, the former boy pausing for a moment before shrugging defiantly and leaning down to kiss Evan Hansen again. A small smile played on Jared's lips, but he still shook his head in mock annoyance, grabbing the remote and turning the volume up a few points.

"Jared," laughed Evan, as him and Connor pulled apart, "please don't turn it up too loud, it, uh, it hurts my ears."

"I wouldn't have to, if someone wasn't being so _adorable,"_ said Jared, placing the remote back down on the armrest. "Stop it with the loud and unnecessary noises of affection, _then_ we'll talk.” He crossed his arms playfully, sticking his tongue out at Evan before turning back to the screen. Things were really getting exciting on-screen now, what with the guitarist suddenly wearing all green and rocking a humongous double neck guitar.

Connor smirked, slowly walking his hand across the sofa finger by finger until he reached Jared's. "Sounds like someone's getting jealous, Evan."

"You're right," replied Evan, sitting up and adjusting himself so that he was facing Jared. (If the shift in weight hurt Connor's legs at all, he said nothing. That boy was a champion at pain endurance.) "You're right." And before Jared could reply, Evan had kissed him gently on the cheek, and grabbed the remote control from the armrest with his closest hand.

"Wait, no," Jared attempted to interject, but he was too busy laughing at the whole ordeal to stop Evan from putting the film on mute. "Guys--"

"Much better," said Connor, and Jared couldn't help but agree.

* * *

The next day at school, Jared admitted defeat.

"So, Jared Kleinman, a film with memes isn't always a good one," smirked Zoe Murphy. "What did I tell you?"

"It was pretty bad, yeah," said Jared Kleinman, smirking back as he slung one arm around Connor's shoulder and another around Evan's, "but I had something _great_ to distract me."

"That's so gay, Jared."

"You're just jealous."

"Am not."

"Are _too._ "

God, he was the luckiest boy in the world.


End file.
